fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pararaptor
User Talk: Pararaptor/Archive 1 FIRST! Spoon 13:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) SECOND!--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THIRD!--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll stop now--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) TWENTY-SEVENTH! Nitty 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) MY NUMBER EQUATES TO THE AMERICAN INTERNATIONAL DEBT! Spoon 13:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Duuuuuuuh? Can someone redirect music on sidebar to music list 57 Trillion. http://mwhodges.home.att.net/nat-debt/debt-nat.htm Spoon 13:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Tools Do you know of any tools that add transparency to images without the need for tedious nonsense. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 08:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well I suppose I could try,but as I said I don't want to dick around too much with it. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 07:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) 'Scuse beef The cat bit disgusted you? Spoon 12:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty talks to Raptor. I don't get the tractor bit. Is it Australian humor? :No. The point of the joke is it goes on & on & on forever, until the punchline turns out to be a really crappy pun; he's an "Ex-Tractor-Fan". Pararaptor 06:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Weirdest.Joke.Evr Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 06:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Gay oral turns you on? Nitty 13:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do zer rite thang http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Joint_Adminship_Request:_Spoon_and_Nitty Recommend our asses! Spoon 16:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) What Yes? Tractors? Spoon 07:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm telling you, that kid is insane. Spoon 07:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nah. He seems to have toned it down a little. If he does it again, I'll tell him you want to speak to him. Spoon 08:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno. We have three admins behind us, so... Spoon 08:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What is it? Spoon 08:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How are you finding the game? Spoon 08:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I know, there is just something about it. Who do you play as? Spoon 08:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, no difference. Spoon 08:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Louis, or Zoey on harder difficulties, to prevent her from using the sniper rifle. Spoon 08:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, you can't duel wield the machine guns. That would make them too awesome. Spoon 09:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, never have. Spoon 10:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh dear. Looks like you shouldn't play crappy games. Was it at least free? Spoon 10:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) DOUBLE SILLYNESS! Spoon 10:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Normally, I'd type 'AHAHHAAHA' but I won't. Spoon 10:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Too Human. Full price. Spoon 10:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It just was. If you play it, you will know. AND I payed full price. Spoon 10:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Did he died? ¬_¬ Spoon 10:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think it is because we didn't like his video. Spoon 11:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He's removed it now. Spoon 11:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, it was a video he MADE. He has now removed it from youtube. Spoon 11:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It was a tour of his Arlington house. Spoon 11:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The cemetary. Spoon 11:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Look at Spence's talk page at the Vault. Spoon 11:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey G Nitty's laptop is broken, and can only use the Escapist to talk. He wants you to meet him there. Spoon 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ya bastard! Ya never showed up! What the hell?! Nitty 03:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! Nice quotes! Yahtzee had a similar thing once, "Location: Your mum's knickers". Nitty 14:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'll be damned. It's Parryraptor! Nitty 15:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. What the hell are you doing? It's got to be late way over in Australia. Nitty 16:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey G! Spoon 16:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How're the twins? Nitty 16:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHLOE?! Spoon 16:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She still has both of her eyes. What do you mean your Chloe, Tom? Nitty 16:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You know what I mean. Spoon 16:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I do. But that don't mean I have to like it! Nitty 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Different Chloe. Pararaptor 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Obviously. So, where the hell have you been? It's been, what, 3 days? Nitty 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Friends. Timezones. That shit. Pararaptor 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't you hear? It's the annual Australia Sex-fest. Spoon 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ah fuck! I missed it! AGAIN! Pararaptor 16:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Haw haw. Well, there's always the twins-threesome waiting for you. Nitty 16:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The twin-threesome is not going to happen. Pararaptor 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) TeeHee, Steven. Spoon 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC)